The Pact
by Renascielle
Summary: After a long day of scavenging, Lightning and Snow stop to rest in a place that it all too familiar. But when a promise is made, their relationship takes a drastic turn. "Let's make a pact." [...] "I'll take one of your fears away. But you have to do the same for me." [LightningxSnow] [Rated T for 'romance'] [One-shot]


The sun was just beginning to set over the sleepy curves of the Sulyya Springs. Melting into the horizon, its delicate, rosy glow echoed through the grassy plains above. A zephyr whistled through the meadow and played with a few flowers. The dimming light had even gained entry into the hidden heart of the springs; reflecting softly on the water, it birthed a graceful array of pink and blue tones that capered on the rocky ceiling : shimmering, sparkling, beautiful. An untamed lullaby played in the distance.

The moon began to peak over the pulsian hills. It was evident : the balmy days of Summer were coming to an end.

"Beautiful..." Said Snow, crossing his arms and making his way nearer to the edge of the cliff. His gaze swept over the open world. He took his time, savoring every last frame. With a deep sigh, he took Serah's crystal tear out of his pocket and held it up to the setting star. "They don't make 'em like this in Cocoon, huh babe?"

"Almost makes you... not want to leave." Murmured a sober Lightning from behind of him.

At the sound of her dulcet chords, Snow whirled around on his heels. She was placing a newly found component in the pocket on her thigh. She looked up, gunblade still in hand and shot Snow a smile.

"Well... We don't have to leave."He replied, inching closer to her. "Not yet, anyway."

"We've got everything we need." She responded, a little too harshly.

"Right. But _look_!" Snow strode back over to the cliff's edge and spread out his arms. "Who _knows_ when will see something like this again!"

He continued to embrace the fading light, shutting his eyes and basking in the warmth.

"I get it, b-" Commenced Lightning, shaking her head.

"Come _on_!" Snow pleaded, interrupting what he knew would be a lecture. He tilted his head back to look at her. "The others will be fine without us."

Shifting uncomfortably from one foot to the other, Lightning watched Snow as he continued to beg her.

"Fine." She replied, giving in. Who knew the blond oaf could be so damned convincing ?

Grinning enthusiastically, a childlike Snow sat down on the ground and let out a pleased moan. Propping one leg up on the ground, he placed his free arm on it. With the other, he examined his crystal souvenir scrupulously.

"I got the oils Fang wanted." Lightning walked over to him, standing by his side.

"Good. Any ingots?" Snow inquired, peering up at her.

"You wish." A faint smile spread across the soldier's lips. It was reciprocated.

There was a small silence as the two simultaneously looked over the faraway mountains. Clutching her arms close to her chest, Lightning looked at Snow for a while. She admired his tranquility, observing the way his eye lids would flutter at the sound of the wild.

Watching him closely, she allowed herself to relax. She felt at ease in his presence. It was recurring effect.

Lighting's peace shattered as distress suddenly drew itself on the lines of his face. His brows furrowed and his soft lips formed a harsh line. He sunk his chin into his chest and grabbed the back of his neck. She wondered what he was thinking about. Curiosity drew her to look down at his hand. Clenching it within an inch of his life, Serah's final tear was still nestled inside. It made sense to her: no matter how happy he seemed, optimism didn't come cheap.

Snow's honeyed voice brought her back to reality.

"You remember the last time we were here?"

"I... Yeah." Lightning replied, now sitting down next to him.

"I heard you, by the way." He affirmed, a small smile tugging at his lips.

"What?" Lightning knew all too well what he was referring to.

"I heard you cry." His eyes were soft as he observed Lightning.

A simple "Oh" was all the soldier could manage. There was no point hiding or running away. In some way, she wanted him to know.

"It's okay." He reassured her affectionately. "It happens to the best of us."

"Not you, right Hero?" She teased.

"Yeah." Snow let out a soft, awkward laugh, before tucking the crystal back into his pocket. "Not me."

Lightning thought back to their last encounter here, on this very spot, nearly a month ago. She remembered how hopeful he'd been, about seeing Serah once more. She found peace in his faith; perhaps it was naivety. Either way, it made Lightning believe. She was thankful for his optimism, but never realized how much of a burden being _that guy _must have been.

Snow scowled and let out a groan, placing his head in his hands. Lighting, much to her displeasure, was enjoying his vulnerability. She chose to take advantage of this precious moment.

"Do you ever... get scared?" Her voice was barely audible.

Snow glanced at her, his lips slightly parted. "Well, everyone does."

"Are you... everyone?"

"Sure." Replied Snow. He threw his arms in the air and let out a casual yawn, before lying down on the long, swaying grass. Crossing his arms behind his head, he stared up at the sky.

"What do you get scared about?" Lightning furthered her investigation. She knew she was making him uncomfortable, but it was time for his walls to come down. She analyzed him, taking note of his body language.

"A lot." He choked. Looking up at Lightning, he realized that wasn't the answer she was seeking. And so, he delved into deeper detail. "Dying, Moths, Fang... hell, _dancing_ at my own wedding!" He chuckled under his breath.

"Are you sure that's all?" She continued to test him.

"Yeah..." His tone was draped in hesitation. "Why?"

Lightning cleared her throat. "You seem distracted. You weren't before."

"Even heroes have their bad days." He winked at her.

"_Snow_." She pressed, raising an eyebrows.

"Fine..." The young man sat up and readjusted his bandanna. He spoke once more. "I guess, I'm scared about going back."

The woman, cocked her head to the side, a few strands of pink hair caressing her face. "Going back where?"

"Going back to everything ! " He spat out, frustration rushing through his veins. His jaw tensed up. "Going back to NORA, to Bodhum, to Ser-". He stopped his enumeration and his eyes widened.

He shook his head and cursed vehemently.

"Sn-" Lightning reached out for his arm.

"You know what? It doesn't even matter." Lightning watched as Snow scrambled to his feet, before drawing her hand back.

In a world like this, where the wild and effervescent nature ruled, all of life's obstacles on Cocoon seemed so distant. However, they somehow appeared bigger and scarier than ever. Everything that had made life so challenging hung over their heads. They couldn't deal with anything right now; their problems simply continued to stack up. The small group of L'Cie lead different lives. But the memories of what had come before still haunted them, almost as much as the impending doom that waited for them around every corner.

Surviving alone in the wild can lead a man to death. But only society can lead a man to insanity. On Pulse, you had to survive; on Cocoon, however, you had to _live._

Lightning studied Snow's ambling silhouette. He was vulnerable, human, and no more of a hero than anyone else. The hope that had driven him all this way was beginning to drown in doubt.

The temperature dropped rapidly as the sun made it's final descent. The wind grew fiercer. The clouds began to form a large, navy canvas. Growling hungrily, the sky became heavy. It weighed down on the soldier's shoulders as she watched Snow walk away. She could here him mumbled.

She couldn't understand how he had managed to keep his bravado up for so long. She didn't mean to push him so far. She just wanted to know that she wasn't the only one. Lightning needed to be reassured that she was allowed to be scared. But more than anything, she needed someone to take her fears away, fears that had been locked up since the start of their journey. She could see now that she wasn't the only one that had secrets. Pride linked them together. The woman had hoped, seeing his saddened expression merely a few moments prior, that he would be her savior. Or at least, to some degree, that they could save each other.

Maybe, it wasn't too late.

"I..." Lightning shouted. "Wait."

Snow stopped in his tracks, turning around just a bit, his hands balled up into tight fists.

Lightning marched towards him, playing with her hands. When she arrived, facing his spine, she pressed her palm against the small of his back.

"Let's make a pact." She spoke softly, the words escaping her mouth hesitantly and with some difficulty. "I'll take one of your fears away. But... but you have to do the same for me."

She circled around him, grabbed his hand gently and escorted him away from the forest's opening.

Her hand became moist as she led him back to where they stood previously. They traipsed through the humid grass with ease, stopping only a few feet away from the cliff's edge. Lightning spun around slowly to face him. Simultaneously, they looked down at their joint digits.

It felt strange to Lightning, having a man's hand in hers. Not just a _man's_, a _human's_; or at least, anyone that she didn't share blood with. She enjoyed the feel of his fingers against hers. She liked the weight; it kept her grounded. But most of all, she appreciated the omnipresent security that came with having another person being linked to her.

Raising her chin, her eyes glanced quickly across the man's features. Bewilderment was painted across his face. His iris' never drifted from their joint palms, not even when Lightning squeezed them together playfully. The lack of speech began to worry her.

Snow, who had complied quietly until now, pursed his lips. " What are you..." His question trailed off into the darkness as his eyes met Lightning's. The soldier accorded him a brief nod, relief flashing over her visage.

Lightning slid her free hand up his arm, grazing his muscles, and placed it on his shoulder. Her eyes followed her fingers as a few of them lingered on the nape of his neck. She crept closer to him, her feet making hesitant little steps, until she could feel his ragged breath on her hair. Gazing up, affection emanated from her entire being.

"You said you were scared about dancing... right?" She taunted, mimicking a tone that would only be used by Snow himself.

Snow could only manage a shy smile and a shrug.

Thunder cried in the distance and a light rain began to fall onto their nervous figures, causing them to look up at the night sky. A small flash of light broke out across the atmosphere. The agreeable lullaby from before turned into an ostinato of faint squeals and low, thunderous moans. The symphonic phenomenon was accompanied by a saintly melody of little drops that played in the background. The hazy light of the moon beamed off of their intertwined bodies. Who needed an orchestra when the fauna provided such a beautiful ode?

Without a word being said, Lightning grasped his free hand and led in to the middle of her back. Her hand drifted on his for a little while too long. Tracing a line from his fingers to his shoulder, she rested her digits back near his neck, a few golden strands of hair tickling her skin.

"You lead." She ordered, her eyes soft.

"I don't... know how." He chuckled quietly, lowering his head.

"Just move back and forth. Use my hand to guide me." She parted her lips and scoffed.

Snow followed her orders. He started by shifting his body weight back and forth, in time with her movements. He paid close attention to her expressions, using them as a guide and being careful not to step on her delicate, little feet. They were both surprised at his sudden grace.

Lightning couldn't help but smile. In the arms of a man she had -up to this point- chose to abhor, she felt safe. Her hand fit into his and his digits left faint tingles down her back. She enjoyed watching him mouth words to himself from time to time, and smile at others. She could almost see the small cogs spinning in his head as he decipher her hidden tips, buried in smiles or, on the contrary, small winces. She wanted to stay this way for as long as possible.

"Where did you learn to do this?" Snow asked, peering down at a flushed and distant Lightning.

"I had to attend a gala ball, a few months back." She closed her eyes and pursed her lips, sensing where the conversation was headed.

"Oh." Snow seemed surprised. "And you went willingly?"

Lightning nodded, a little insulted. "It was a Sanctum thing." The phrase stung her mouth.

"So, who'd you go with?" He asked, pulling her closer to him when she tugged away a little.

The soldier refused to answer his question, almost as much as she refused to make eye contact with her inquisitor. Snow caught on eventually and bit his bottom lip.

"Sorry." He whispered, looking away. "Well, you could've taken me! Seeing as how I'm such a natural and all." He chuckled darkly and Lightning followed suit, before slapping his shoulder.

"You would have found a way to embarrass me." Lightning knew that wasn't the real reason, but didn't want to dig up her past feelings towards him. Hurting him was the last thing on her mind.

Snow grinned. "You're probably right..." With a deep exhale, he continued. "I bet you'd look good in a dress."

It was a harmless compliment, and one that Lightning would have -in any other situation- welcomed with a frown or a sarcastic quip. However, under the moonlight, under his touch, under the influence of what felt like alcohol, it left her flustered.

"Do you often think about the wedding?" She questioned, changing the subject immediately. It wasn't one she would instinctively go to, but it was one that would receive a rather honest reaction.

The young man was a little taken aback. Distracted, he rammed his foot into Lightning's. He received a disgruntled grimace, and followed up the attack with a short apology.

Finally, he answered. "I guess." He reclaimed his natural stance before proceeding. "But, less _think_ and more panic."

It was obvious to Lightning that he had forgotten who he was talking to. But he never corrected himself. His comment simply hung in the air. As the sister of, what was at the time, his future bride, she should have been far more than displeased towards his nonchalance. Instead, she found reassurance in his words.

"At least now, I'll have one less worry." He flicked his head towards his feet and smiled.

It made her feel accomplished, knowing she was taking away a little bit of his pain.

They danced for a while more. As Snow directed most of his focus on his limbs, Lightning took this time to contemplate.

For as long as she could remember, Lightning had seen her relationship with Snow as nothing more than an uphill battle. She had a strong and organized strategy; it was one that she stuck to no matter what the circumstances. And all of of this, because she knew that if her guard was let down, even for a second, she would get hurt. She would bruise and she would bleed. It would be a pain like no other and one that she could never come back from. Lightning was not ready for the cuts, almost as much as she was not ready for the scars.

But Lightning didn't want to fight anymore. She yearned to put her blade away, to hang her armor up. She needed to find peace.

It was time for her to lose.

"You're getting good at this." She murmured. Her heart pounded as their bodies melted into one another.

Snow agreed, letting out a soft whisper. He grinned down at her and lowered his arm to her waist.

The rain fell harder, dampening their clothes and soaking their hair. A few drops fell madly onto Lightning's face, leaving a shimmering trail from her eyes to her lips. She fluttered her eyelids in protest.

A fire rose to her cheeks as she let go of Snow. She thanked the night for the mask it lay on her features.

Lightning grew tired of their high school dancing. Taking both of her hands, she started from the base of his torso and drove them up. Drifting them across his collarbone. Her palms settled around his neck, sliding under the collar of his trenchcoat. Her thumb wiped away a few falling drops of rain from his jawbone. She smiled beneath Snow's gaze.

He murmured something about 'next levels' or 'improvement', but Lightning paid no attention to the words coming from his lips. Instead, she focused on the way his skin felt against hers. She palmed his neck, intertwining her hands in his hair, tugging at a few strands. She allowed herself to seep lower into his vest, placing a hand on the very top muscles of his back, feeling how they moved when he did. She was grateful for Snow's ignorance.

He led once more, placing his arms around her waist, pulling her overcoat up accidentally. It caused her to jerk slightly when the cold rain hit her naked back. They moved once more, slowly, in a circular motion.

Sinking into him, she placed her head on his damp chest and shut her eyes, giving up entirely. Her lips found their way onto his chest. She didn't fight it. She let them lay there and breathed in his succulent sent.

"Thank you." Snow uttered, stopping his movements completely and taking Lightning into a friendly hug.

She refused to let this be the end. She needed it to last just a little longer. She pulled herself closer to him, until their thighs met, holding him in a forceful embrace, her lips inches away from his.

"So, what are _you_ afraid of Light?" He queried, speaking into her soaked locks.

"What?" Lightning looked up, releasing herself reluctantly from his hold.

Snow smiled. "You said I had to take away one of your fears, remember?"

Lighting clenched the back of his shirt and took a deep breath, her gaze sweeping the ground.

"I'm scared I... I..." Fear etched itself onto her face.

Silence echoed through the hills. Anxiety rushed over her as she felt Snow's eyes dig into her weak and trembling carcass. She let out a few desperate breaths. Before a small number of earnest tears slid painfully down her cheeks.

Snow shook her gently, hushing a few soft consolations. He swept his fingers over her forehead, hoping to uncover her face. When that failed, he cupped her velvety cheeks in his hands, gently wiping her tears away.

She wept under his touch, her eyes sealed shut and her lips quivered.

"What's wrong?" He pressed, worry seeping from his chords. "Hey... _Hey_. You can tell me."

Lightning opened her eyes suddenly. Determination swept across her face. She'd received all of the permission she needed.

Reaching out and grabbing the nape of his neck once again, She pulled him down to her level, placing her forehead against his. With her free palm, she caressed his cheek. His bated breath tickled her lips. Angling her head up, she closed her eyes and with one careful movement her lips met his.

She began by placing a few tender pecks on his soft lips. When he didn't pull away, she lay a few others on the corner of his mouth before moving to his chiseled jaw line. She thought of his compliance as a sign to keep going. She took her time, pressing her lips slowly on his skin, not wanting to scare him too much. He was rigid to her touch and hadn't moved at all since she'd first kissed him.

Suddenly and much to her surprise, she felt his cold, wet hands reach up inside of her coat and grab her waist. He began to move with her, his lips crashing against hers ferociously. She let out a soft moan as the kiss deepened; and another as his body crashed into hers. Their mouths moved rhythmically with one another. In a matter of seconds, all hesitation had vanished. Softening into him, she let out a desperate, silent plead for more.

Snow took note of this and moved on to her lower lip, trapping it. Sliding his hands around her body, he pulled her in closer, until they formed one. He swept his hands over her naked back, surprising her, and earning himself a vicious tug of the hair.

The kiss became more desperate as years of anger and tension flooded from their colliding bodies. Snow grazed her ear lobe, murmuring sweet words to her. Meanwhile, Lightning ran her lips across his collarbone. They locked lips once more and fought for power. The battle lasted much longer than it should have.

They parted finally, gasping for air, still in each others arms. Snow placed a few more warm kisses on her lips, taking her face in his hands, before pulling away altogether.

He took her in a tight embrace as they both searched for breath.

Lightning nestled into his frame, falling into his chest. And with all the sincerity on Pulse, she murmured:

"I'm not afraid anymore."

* * *

_**A.N:**__ I decided to take a break from my other stories and write a one-shot (the first one I've ever published, I might add). I'm a HUGE Snow/Light shipper and have been since 2011, which is when I came up with the idea for this story. I can't believe it took me three years to write. _

_Can I just take a moment to thank "AdrianvonZiegler" on Youtube for his music. It really inspired and motivated me. The same goes to "Levi Michael Butner", who made some awesome playlists for inspiration seekers. Also, just to clarify, I'm not being paid or anything to talk about them. I just think they deserve some praise._

_**I hope you enjoyed it! Please don't hesitate to leave a review as any feedback is very much appreciated.** :)_


End file.
